


Keep Trying

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as young twenty-somethings with a not-yet-decade-long relationship, they still have much to figure out.</p><p>(Originally posted 2015/8/8 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivotedforsaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ivotedforsaxon).



Again, Bobby was preparing to leave. He was never very smooth about it, starting with how busy he'd be tomorrow and ending with a regretful apology. The whole routine bothered John, although Bobby never saw it; he was always already out the door.

Bobby turns away, voice resigned. "I have to--"

"--No, you don't," John finally says. Bobby shouldn't look that surprised, he thinks. "You could always stay. When have I ever said you couldn't?"

Bobby stares at John in a way that makes him uneasy. "You've never said I could, either."

Despite his best attempts, John has no reply. He doesn't mind the exasperated fondness spreading across Bobby's face because the blond also sets his keys and things back down.

Eliminating the space between them, Bobby straightens the front of John's unbuttoned overshirt and its collar. John's hands briefly find Bobby's elbows before slowly sliding up his arms and down his sides to settle loosely around his lower back. Lowering his head, John's lips brush over Bobby's collarbone through his T-shirt.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Bobby reassures, fingers tucking dark hair behind John's ear. "I was being selfish."

"I thought you didn't..."

Bobby stills. "I want to stay," he stresses.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: X-Men (movieverse), John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake, "You could always stay."  
> The theme: Drabbles (any multiple of 100)  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87440908#t87440908).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious...   
> \+ Yes, this has been available on LJ for over four months. I kept forgetting to cross-post it here... Sorry? 6>_>;;;;  
> \+ I also don't remember why I decided to write this in present tense, haha.  
> \+ Whether this is John and Bobby's second (or third or fourth) chance or this is their first real chance, it's open to interpretation.


End file.
